lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Male Eland
Male Eland is an eland who lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Male Eland has the appearance of most typical elands in the series. He has a light brown coat with a Black hair on the back of his neck, his back and turf of hair from his neck, under his belly turf of his tail. He has a white wavy stripes on his back. His neck has a large dewlap on the white marks on his neck. He has black spots on his front and back legs. His hooves are dark gray. His ears are dark purple are inner ears and light purple and black tips on the top of his ears. He has spiraled horns are tan. His forehead are dark brown and black-like brown on his face. His mouth and snout are white. He has light tan-like pink marks over his eyes. And his nose is dark red. Personality Although not much is shown of Male Eland, he is shown to be very trusting of the Lion Guard, and grateful for their help. He is somewhat brave, keeping a fairly calm head when in dangerous situations. It is suggested, however, that he went through a brief period of disliking the Guard, as evidenced by Ono's line of "I don't think they liked us" after they crashed into the eland herd in "Can't Wait to be Queen". History Can't Wait to be Queen Kiara mentions the eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected, and that several new beehives were spotted along the path. Kiara becomes worried that the bees may sting the eland and send them into chaos. Kion admits he didn't think of that, to which Tiifu responds snarkily that he didn't have to as he is not the Queen. Kion is about to leave, when Kiara asks if the Lion Guard can divert the eland away from the bees nest. The Lion Guard find the bees, and Ono confirms that the eland are on their way. Since his sister couldn't tell him how to handle the situation, as opposed to moving the eland away from the bees as Kiara stated, he believes that the best solution is to move the Bees. This plan backfires, and the bees chase after the Lion Guard, whilst Bunga eats some honey from a fallen beehive. The Lion Guard smash into the eland, creating more chaos. The Wisdom of Kongwe Male Eland and his herd are trapped in a wildfire over at Poromoko Crevasse and become lost in the smoke. When the Lion Guard find them, they they begin to lead the herd out of the area, much to Male Eland's relief. When their path becomes blocked by the blaze, Beshte forms a makeshift bridge to another safe location. Although Male Eland initially displays a little concern at crossing the hastily formed bridge, Ono reminds him of the alternative, prompting Male Eland to realize that the egret is right and promptly leading his herd over the bridge to safety. Trivia *This eland's model is frequently reused in the series, and he can appear multiple times in one image. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Bovids Category:Antelopes